A Special Surprise
by nannygirl
Summary: After Kitty gets the special surprise that Red ordered for her in "Romantic Weekend" she goes to see him. Ever wonder what happened in that unseen scene? Here's my take on it in this oneshot!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own the episode hat this story is based off of nor do I own the season. I do not own any other TV characters, shows, or songs that may be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're all doing well1 I know it's sorta been awhile but I'm still here! Just got bit by the Resurrection bug so I've been busy writing stuff for that show, which I welcome you to check out, but I also do plan on getting back to writing over here very soon :D Today I have for you a little oneshot that I decided to share today because it's my birthday and as some of you know by now I like posting a story on my birthday to help celebrate my day with all of you here. It's my birthday gift to you all! This oneshot is based off of the episode from Season Three, "Romantic Weekend" you really don't have to watch it before reading it but if you want to that would be great too! I hope you all like this story! Please if you have the time, please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading, hope you liked, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Special Surprise **

This weekend was supposed to be a nice romantic getaway for Red and Kitty Forman. They were spending the weekend out of the house, away from their troubles, and away from their kids, who tended o be part of their troubles (in Red's opinion).

Red had been looking forward to having his wife to himself and having some fun time in their hotel room. He was sure that by the end of the night they would be in a blissful sleep, with Kitty cuddled up close against him and his arms holding her snuggly. Instead, Red was alone in bed—a bed that was not even in the room he had paid for—sleeping with a frown indented on his forehead.

The scowl, however, had not appeared during Red's sleep, it had actually begun to form before he fell asleep, when he was thinking over all of the disastrous events that had foiled his weekend plans; starting with when he found out that Eric and Donna were the noisy people next door to the moment when Kitty found out about the situation and kicked him out of their room. With nowhere else to go, Red went next door to sleep in his son's room with him while Donna stayed with Kitty in their room—putting an end to his fun time before it could really even begin.

Sleep had not come very easy to Red, but he figured that the sooner he fell asleep the sooner this damn day would be over with. Besides checkout time was early in the morning and after tonight's happenings, Red was sure that Kitty would want to wrap up their romantic—or what was supposed to be romantic—weekend, earlier than they had planned.

"Dad," a voice called out.

While Red had heard the call, he kept his eyes shut and gave a sort of growl, you'd expect to hear from a sleeping bear that was being disturbed from his slumber.

"Dad," was said once again followed by a slight, careful nudge. "Someone's at the door, Dad."

"Then go answer it," Red muttered, eyes still closed as he rolled over to give his back to his son.

From his spot on the right side of the hotel bed, Eric stared at the back of his father's balding head, his eyes large with fright, "Are you kidding me? It's after midnight, we're in a random hotel room, there's a knock on the door and you want to me to answer it? That's like a horror movie just waiting to happen!"

This statement and the somewhat high pitched tone it had been said in caused Red to open his eyes and turn back around. His scowl deepened when he found his son was in bed with him and not on the bench at the foot of the bed where he'd been instructed to stay.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Red demanded to know.

"I…I got cold," replied Eric, "You didn't even give me a blanket to cover up with."

Red couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Well, boo-hoo!" he mocked before his anger seeped back into his voice. "Do you think I had a blanket with me all those cold nights I spent in Korea?"

"I know you want me to say 'no' but I kinda get the feeling it might actually be a 'yes.'"

The aggravation Red had with this whole situation was obviously growing—more so with the recent comment from Eric. He was just about to make his own remark on this comment when there was another knock on the door.

"Room service," said a muffled voice followed by yet another knock.

"There you see, it's room service," Red told his son in a not so reassuring tone of voice. "Just answer the door and tell them they've got the wrong room."

Eric did not appear very convinced, "Yeah, that's what they want you to think. I mean think about it Dad, an ax murder is not gonna say they're an ax murder."

By this point Red felt like every sentence said by his son was making him more and more upset; he was starting to really thing that Eric was doing this on purpose now. Before he could question him about it, a knock interrupted him from doing so.

"Dad…"

_Knock, knock_

"Please, Dad."

_Knock, knock_

Red could sense a pattern forming and it was already annoying him. He knew of only one way to stop it—and it annoyed him almost as much as the pattern itself.

"Dammit," grumbled Red as he pulled the covers off of and pushed himself out of the bed.

With his frown firmly in place, he marched over to the door and yanked it open, finding the familiar room service cart holding various items. However, instead of a bellboy wearing one of the monkey suit uniforms, standing behind the card Red saw it was his wife in her pretty pink nightgown.

"Kitty?" he asked in surprise.

She merely smiled back at him before asking, "This was your special surprise, wasn't it?"

Red looked at his wife then down at the cart's contents and then back up at Kitty.

"Maybe," he lied.

He knew very well that this room service cart was the special surprise he'd ordered for her, the same one he thought was being delivered when Donna came into their room. Still he couldn't admit to the surprise just yet because he wasn't sure how Kitty was currently feeling towards him. He had expected her to be swooned by the gesture, however, since he was currently not her favorite person, Red could also see Kitty seeing the surprise in a more negative light; like thinking it had only been a ploy to keep her distracted. By the grin on Kitty's face, it looked as though she had in fact loved the gesture—but Red wasn't assuming anything.

Kitty realized she had been standing out in the hallway, in her nightgown, for a little longer than she had liked or expected. She looked up at her husband, her smile still present, "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Red was quick to agree as had similar thoughts about Kitty being out there for so long; where other people could see her in the nightgown she had put on for him.

He stepped aside and opened the door a little bit further for Kitty. Soon she walked inside the room, pushing the cart in front of her as she did so.

"Mom?" Eric asked with confusion when he first spotted his mother and then the room service cart she was pushing. "Oh hey, you brought food! You're the best, Mom!"

With that explanation made, Eric kicked the covers off himself and hurried over to the wheeled car, not catching the frowns both his parents wore as they watched him.

"Man, I'm starving. Those little elf sized cookies were good but, to tell you the truth, I don't think they can even fill up an elf."

Eric's comments about elves puzzled his parents even more so and it was evident in the scowls they stared at him with; one of course, was more harsh while the other was soft with concern.

The softer, concerned one was shaken off as the parent who wore I began to speak, "Eric, honey, I didn't order this. Your father did."

"You did, Dad?" the younger Forman asked and when he saw his father avert his eyes to the floor, he knew it was true. "I didn't know. I wish I did. I could've used it to help make things right with Donna too," he thought out loud, "I mean I would've gone in fifty, fifty. Or more like, forty, sixty…or you know, whatever was enough to get my name on the card."

Red's eyes were no longer focused on the hotel room's carpeted floor, they were now glaring straight into Eric's, "You dumbass, I didn't order this to make things right with your mother," he declared, "I ordered this before I even found out about you and the neighbor girl shacking up next door."

"You did this on your own?"

Out of all the things that had happened today, realizing that his father had done something this romantic for his mom, just because, was probably the most surprising thing of it all.

"Wow, Dad, that's actually really sweet and…really unlike you." Eric found himself voicing the thoughts in his head.

"I didn't do it to be sweet," Red argued, "I did it for…"

Suddenly Red stopped midsentence as he came to the realization that he was giving his explanation to the wrong person. He turned his attention from his son to his wife and right away Red felt his face soften and his anger fade. This was not unusual of course, since it usually happened every time that Red caught a glimpse of one of Kitty's smiles.

"I did it for you," he told her, his voice becoming soft as well. "You wanted some…" he cleared his throat and appeared to be having trouble with the next word; his eyes shifted downwards and he cleared his throat at least two times more.

Catching her husband's obvious trouble, Kitty stepped in to help with her guess of what the word might be.

"Romance?" she asked frowning slightly.

Immediately Red's head shot up, showing a deep, angry scowl on his forehead a he grumbled quite loudly, "Dammit, Kitty, not in front of the boy!"

Kitty let out a tiny giggle while Eric smiled a bit awkwardly. He was slightly amused by his father's embarrassment but for the most part, he was trying to keep his mind from thinking of any things that his parents could possibly think was considered 'romance.'

"You wanted…_that_ and I wanted to give you…_that_," continued Red, using the word 'that' as a clear substitute for the word 'romance.' "You deserve it. I wanted to make this a little romantic weekend for you," he admitted then gave a faint sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Instead I screwed the whole thing up by not telling you about Donna and Eric being here. I'm sorry."

Looking up at her husband, Kitty was touched by what he had said, "Oh Red, honey, you don't have to apologize for anything. I'm the one who ruined your very sweet plan. I may have overreacted a bit when I found out that Eric and Donna were the noisy people next door. But I wasn't upset with you, I was more upset about the whole idea of the kids being here alone and well…I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Her words were gentle and sincere and brought a small smile onto Red's lips, letting her know that he had accepted her apology. However, that same smile quickly flipped upside down when Eric spoke up, adding to the conversation.

"Aw see that's nice," he said, stopping his picking at the bowl of cashews. "You guys share the fault. No one overpowers the other. Now that's a healthy relationship!"

His comments appeared to have no effect on his parents, they were both staring back at him—neither looking happy—but it was Kitty who was the first to speak.

"Oh you are still in big trouble mister," she reminded.

Swiftly Eric's brows furrowed with confusion, "What? Why?"

"You're mother's right," agreed Red, pointing his index finger straight at Eric. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Not believing his ears, Eric was flabbergasted at what was being said to him. They were putting the blame on him? He wasn't ready to accept this, especially since he had plenty of good points to make.

"Um, if it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't even be in this hotel room," he reminded them. "So yeah, you're welcome!"

Kitty's eyes widened as she heard this while Red scowled behind her.

"_You're_ _welcome_?" she repeated, making sure that she had heard right. "Eric, you lied to us about where you would be this weekend."

Eric looked down, he knew he shouldn't have lied to his parents—even if it was the only way to get his weekend away with Donna to happen. Part of him did feel bad about it, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Dad had me sleeping at the foot of the bed without a blanket!"

Right away Kitty turned away from her son and over at her husband, "_Without_ a blanket, Red?" she asked in disbelief. "You know he gets cold easily! He's just skin and bones!"

The grin that had appeared on Eric's face when he saw his father getting in trouble, quickly vanished when he heard his mother's comment about his physic.

"Thanks, Mom," he said while nodding sadly, getting him a considerate smile from Kitty.

"Kitty, the boy lied to us!" Red remarked, reminding Kitty of who they should really be mad at.

"That's right," Kitty speedily agreed much to Eric's dismay. "Eric, you lied to us and now no one is helping Michael with his math work and poor Donna is in the next room…_not feeling very well_….at all."

"I know," came Eric's reply, suddenly filled with guilt again but focused mostly on the last portion of his mother's statement—about Donna. "Is Donna really that bad?"

Seeing how worried her son was for his girlfriend made Kitty less angry and more sympathetic, "She's feeling like she has to throw-up and she'll have a pretty big headache in the morning but she'll be fine," she assured with a smile.

Eric nodded his head, "Maybe I should really think about sending Donna one of these things," he thought out loud, looking at the room service tray. "You know, to make up for everything."

"Oh, you really should," Kitty encouraged, wearing an even larger smile now. "I know when I saw this surprise from your father, I was so touched and needed to see him right away."

The idea of getting Donna something that would make her happy with him as soon as she saw it did sound very appealing to Eric.

"Yeah? What did Dad get you?"

"Well let's see," Kitty began to say. "There's some red roses from the reddiest rose I know," she gave out her famous laugh as she glanced over at her husband then returned to the cart. "There's some champagne…but you shouldn't get this. Oh! And cashews."

"The most expensive nut, you know," Red reminded.

Kitty grinned back at him, "I know."

"Am I missing something here?" Eric questioned, puzzled by why his parents were going on about cashews ant their price. They weren't that expensive…were they?

"You know, Red," Kitty began as she steeped closer to Red, "even though you didn't do all of this to be sweet, it really was the sweetest thing."

Looking down at the smile stretching on his wife's face, Red couldn't help but smile as well, "Yeah, well, I just wanted to show you that I think you're more exciting than an old hat."

"Oh, Red," Kitty said before reaching up to give her husband a well deserved kiss.

"Yup, definitely missing something," Eric concluded as he became even more bewildered by his parents behavior.

Soon Eric's puzzled expression changed into one of disgust as he saw that his parents were stuck in a long, if you asked him too long and too passionate, lip lock.

"Um, Mom, Dad," He called out to them, "Yeah, still in the room over here."

Red and Kitty pulled out of their kiss, looking like guilty teenagers; however it was only Kitty who offered their son an apology.

"It's fine," Eric quickly dismissed the apology, mostly because he didn't want to let the image of the long kiss recreate in his brain.

He then looked down at the room service cart, specifically the bowl of cashews. What was so special about them? Busy wondering about the nuts, Eric missed the looks his parents used to exchange a silent message. So it caught him off guard when he suddenly felt his dad grab a fist full of the back of his robe and lead him towards the main door.

"Out," ordered Red, as he shoved him out of the room and shut the door before Eric could even make an attempt to get back inside.

Once Eric was out and the door was closed, Red locked said door and turned to his wife; it looked like his fun time wasn't over after all. He walked towards her with a mischievous smirk on his face, when he was just about to reach her, however, Kitty seemed to be preoccupied with another thought.

Kitty hurried over to the bed and yanked off a blanket just as Eric exclaimed, "But it's my room!"

Just as quickly as she gathered the blanket, she got rid of it. Kitty may have been eager for some time alone with her husband but that didn't mean she wanted her baby boy to freeze to death! She pulled open the door and tossed the blanket at her son with a quick, "Love you, sweetie!" and a laugh before shutting the door once again.

With one hand behind her back, Kitty locked the hotel door and gave her husband a smile and one of her famous girlish giggles. Red returned the smile and raised his eyebrows in the playful way he did when he was only around her.

The pair then raced over to the bed, smiles continuing to grow more and more, and climbed inside. Neither even seemed to mind that they had not gotten into the side of the bed that they usually slept on at home. There were several laughs and giggles as Red and Kitty scooted closer to the middle of the large bed; they wrapped their arms around the other but before their lips could touch for another kiss, their son's voiced floated into the room.

"At least I don't have any plants!"

Frowning as she heard this Kitty said, "Red, maybe we should let Eric in, just for tonight. We could send him home tomorrow in the morning and enjoy the rest of the weekend together."

"Forget it, Kitty. He's staying out there. It'll teach him a lesson," Red declared, "He'll learn that he shouldn't lie to us and that he should wear some damn pants when he sleeps."

A smile formed on Kitty's mouth and she couldn't help but laugh lightly, the thought of letting Eric back inside leaving her mind and being replaced with thoughts of her husband only.

"So," she said shyly, touching the collar of his pajamas. "What should we do with all this time alone?"

Red recognized the words from earlier and replied with a smirk, "Ignore any noisy neighbors."

Kitty laughed in agreement before Red pulled her into a powerful kiss that told her just how much his passion burned for her.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Love it? Not love it? Half a star? Five stars? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

_I really hope that you all enjoyed this story! Sorry for sort of going missing on here for awhile, but I am still online and using the site. You can always feel free to message me at any time. And I do plan to come back soon with some updates for a few stories :) _

_Thanks again for reading and taking a few moments of your day to spend with me on my birthday, be sure to grab some birthday cake on your way out!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care and have a nice day! _


End file.
